The Cats are back
by water wish
Summary: what if Selina kyle had a niece. what if catwoman had a sidekick and what if she fell for our boy wonder Tim Drake. rating may change later on T to be safe! OC/Tim Drake
1. Chapter 1

**ok so here is one of my oc fanfics. Basicly i was watching catwoman the other night and had an idea, all of or most of the justice league have sidekicks, so why can't the vigilanties have sidekicks too. oh and i do not own, i was not the absaloute genius that came up with dc comics if i was i would not be talking to you now soooo... on with the story! xox water wish**

It had just gotten dark, and Gotham's sky was a deep purple, the black silouettes of the tall buildings stood out like spilt black inc on purple cloth. On one of these buildings, stood a lone figure, his black and yellow cape billowed out behind him from the light breeze. The white slits on his domino mask were narrowed as he spied the figure, creeping into the alleyway below. He backed up before taking a run and jump to the next building so he could climb down the fire escape. He heard russling in a dumpster and carefully crept over to it, batarang drawn and ready to throw, he looked inside. suddenly a slender black shape jumped out, startled he stumbled back turning to see the creature now facing him. Its bright eyes trained on him, it meowed. 'just a cat' he thought. he straightened up and put the batarang back into his belt.

"well well never thought i'd see boy wonder cower because of a little kitty" a voice said Robin turned, nothing.

"who's there?" Robin asked the darkness he heard a clang above him, the sound of heels hitting metal, sure enough when he looked up he saw a pair of metal heeled boots attached to long black leather clad legs and a curvy nylon black top. when he reached her face however his heart rate increased it was her, Her hair was longer and tied back in a ponytail, but he knew thoes eyes. Coverd by a black mask, but clear as day, her violet eyes shone back at him, her red lips quirked into a seductive smile.

"hey there birdie" she said she hopped down until she was on the floor, straightning up she cracked her fingers, which were clad in cloves with silver tipped nails.

"nice to see you again too Paige" said robin crossing his arms and pushing out his chest.

"you have change since last time I saw you"

"likewise" he said looking her up and down, she raised her eyebrows at him when his eyes returned to hers.

"like what you see?" he laughed. she stepped forward putting her hands on his arms and rubbing up and down.

"huh looks like you realy did hit puberty early. boy wonder" He gulped and turned red she saw this and laughed. he turned redder. then his com went off

'saved by the bell he thought' he answered, it was Nightwing

"robin, robbery down 24th meet you there" said the former boy wonder

"ok, see you in 10" he said

"was that your brother checking on you? aaaww how sweet" said catgirl giggling

"Uh Paige I have to go..."

"ok robin, I will leave you to it" and with that she climbed the fire escaped got onto the roof and

"maybe I'll see you some time" robin called his voice ecoing in the alley.

"yeah maybe in another of my nine lives" she said looking over she cracked her wip and then was gone.

Robin sighed.

* * *

He ran all the way to 24th only to find the bad guys tied up or unconsious, Nightwing shook his head at the approaching boy.

"and were where you?" he said Robin smiled

"I got...distracted" Nightwing knew that look. catgirl was back on the scene.

" ok lets get these guys to the cops and go home and talk about it" the older boy said Oh thing are going to get interesting around here. The cats are back, maybe for good.

the end

**so what do u think, review please! thank you my lovlies hope you enjoyed it!**

**xox water wish ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello new chappy on cats are back coz i am awesome! don't own apart from paige and james**!

It was almost midnight when Paige got home...well her aunt's appartment. she climbed in from the window careful to be silent she went into the large kittchen and poured herself a glass of milk. finishing up she put the glass in the sink and went to check on James.

Sure enough she found him under the covers fast asleep, his auburn hair was the only thing in sight under the red comforter, she smiled and shut the door quietly. she would have a shower and go to bed, then wake up refreshed she was just heading to her room when she hear the door open, Selina had came back from her patrol, Paige could see her aunt's dark shadow looming against the wall making her look like a giant cat.

"you here kitten?" she called quietly

"yeah Selina" Paige called back from the hall. Selina appeared in the doorway, her cowl down and a glass of milk in her hand.

"run in to anyone?" Selina asked, taking a sip of her class, then wiping her mouth with a gloved hand

"no" Paige ansered innocently, her aunt raised and eyebrow,

"yes"

"who did my little kitten find on her stroll"

Paige mumbled the answer, like "noonewjustrobinyouseeanyone" Selina sighed, she knew when her niece wasn't saying clearly ment something was wrong,

"Paige honey your mumbling, spit it out like a hairball"

"I SAID I SAW FREAKING BOY WONDER!"

"sheeesh who stepped on your tail, i was only asking" said Selina inoccently tapping her foot

"you know what i am going to bed, night Catty"

"night kitten" she called back after seeing her niece and sidekick close the door of her bedroom

she sighed contently and shoock her head chuckling,

'she has it bad for little bird boy' she thought befor slumping onto the couch and falling asleep smiling

the end

**yips yips soz about what happened again i am making excuses my computer HATES me! i made this a chapter of speedster mishaps instead so it was the same for two stories until i got it fixed yeah for me did you like huh huh huh REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello yeah! i luv u guys i really do! thank u sooo soo much to the people who either added me to their**

**favorites, or chose to follow me.**

**does anyone else find that sentence weird; the follow me part?**

**anyway u know the drill**

**no own anyone apart from oc characters**

**oh and may have a wee bit of potty-mouth from the cats, sorry.**

**here it is**

IN THE BATCAVE

It was quiet at the cave when Nightwing and robin returned, nothing was in sight apart from the blue

glow of the bat-computer.

Batman had his caped shoulders hunched over the desk typing almost silently until he heard the boys

behind him.

the caped crusader turned, to find not only did Dick have a very weird smirk on his face but even Tim

was grinning, what was going on?

"you will never guess who Timmy bumped into on his patrol"

the man looked at him with his expressionless face "who?" he asked simply

"lets just say the cats are back, maybe this time-

"for good" Tim finished

THE NEXT MORNING

The beeping sound of her alarm went off, waking a very tired and very grumpy teenager. Paige groaned and slapped the snooze button a little too hard and knocked it off her bedside table and on

to her floor with a thud.

"Paige get up, or do you want to walk to school" called Selina

The girl groaned in response and buried herself deeper under the covers.

she knew she would have to go. she knew she would have to face them sometime, and hiding under the covers was not going to help her

common situation.

Bullies. Girls that walked about in packs, with orange faces, fake nails, fake eyelashes, fake tits and their

skirts halfway up their backend. Paige on the other hand had two personalities, she was a well natured tomboy with smarts and shyness, since at night she was seductress catgirl, with slyness and a hotness to rival fire. They never knew who she was in the first place and they never will.

To be honest, she would rather be herself and have an alter ego than have to be a bitch day and night she thought as she got dressed in jeans and a baggy jumper, she grabbed a bit of toast, slung her bag

over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Tim was in the car on his phone with Alfred driving him to school, his head was spinning as he listen to

the police report on his headphones

**BREAKING NEWS**

**there has been another murder in up town Gotham, residents are told not to panic and if they see**

**anything suspicious to report to the police imeadeatly, we need all the help we can get**

**...**

Tim frowned

"is there something wrong master Timothy?" asked Alfred his eyes showing concern as he looked at the

boy via the rear view mirror

"another murder Al" Tim sighed "that's the fourth this month...i wonder who's doing this?"

"well hopefully they will avoid committing those crimes and turn themselves in if they know whats good

for them" said Alfred. Tim smiled at him, but his smile was fake, forced even.

He would find him and turn him over himself.

all for justice.

**hello yeah was not that long but will go into further detail in my next chappie**

**i have writers block now but will update when i can.**

**check out my other stories **

**dancing lessons for an ex assassin; in progress**

**celtic princess; in progress**

**speedster mishaps; nearly complete**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok...it is half past 6 in the morning, cannot sleep coz of new chapter ideas buzzing in my head. so I am writing this morning for all my fellow fanfic authors, might not be that long but will try my best! i do not own and some swearing and references in this chapter. Naughty** me

The drive to school on the bus was horrible, people throwing things, listening to music way to loud,

screaming and girls Gossiping about who they have fucked.

Paige was sat at the window, on an old seat ripped, with faded red leather, talking to her only friends

in school.

Rose Wilson sat to her right, her ash blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with wisps of silver framing

her face. Rose was wearing a white top with black skinny jeans and red converse. Her other friend Rachel was behind her, she was wearing black top and blue jacket, her dark hair shone

purple in the light.

Paige and her friends all were outsiders, the people who faded into the background. Paige herself was shy and socially awkward, Rose had a glass eye and Rachel was...well a goth. All three of them were incredibly close and stood by each other no matter what. ...and so did their alter egos.

**hoho i had to bring in the girls in, i feel they would be a great superhero group. Catgirl (Paige) Ravager (Rose) and Raven (Rachel) THEY COULD BE LIKE TEEN TITANS OR SOMETHING! soz its short by the way**

**tt please review or follow me love ya!**

**xoxwater wishxox**


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own

it was on patrol when it happened, around 11pm the girls headed out for their loot. Ravager was scouting the ground, Raven was flying overhead and Catgirl was leaping from one building

to the next, using her speed and agility to stay silent.

Every now and then catgirl would look over the edge of the building, to see Ravager running just below. then as she climbed a few more buildings she looked over again, only to find a couple of thugs with guns and Ravager with a sword in each hand in a fighting stance, of course Ravager could handle them herself

but, Catgirl was board and decided to even the odds. She carefully slipped down the side and landed on the fire escape climbing onto the rail and attaching

her wip to the grate above before swinging down and landing between her friend and the two men, who

stumbled back in shock.

"its that girl" said one to the other

"yeah that Cat chick or something"

"excuse me boys but the names Catgirl, learn it, love it" she cracked her wip "fear it"

"now what do you say you leave my friend here alone and we will let you go with a few minor scrapes"

"we?" asked one

Ravager gestured up, the men turned only to find Raven above them.

"azarath metrion zinthos!" she shouted. the men flew backwards and into the wall one was knocked

unconcious and the other reached for his gun.

Catgirl launched herself at the man and got in front of Raven, inside his line of fire.

then...

SOZ i had to leave you on a clif hanger

review please, i know about the people who look at this and don't review...

you people hurt my feelings...

make me happy review!


	6. Chapter 6

**hey soo i had a clif hangesr and have though alot about what i want to happen so here it is.**

**i do not own.**

Bang!

The shot rang out through the city

Back in the alley Catgirl had collapsed cluching her shoulder in agony as her friends went at the man, knocking the gun from his hand then breaking his jaw, before running to the fallen teen.

Slowly they managed to help her up and steady herself.

"you guys go i'll be...fine." she said

"what about your arm, CG you need medical attention" said ravager

"Selina can take me i'll get her to take care of me"

* * *

Catgirl walked off holding her throbbing arm, the pain was bareable and she had had worse, the cold didn't help either as it bit at her exposed nose and ears.

She had walked at least 2 blocks before she felt the effects of sleepiness hit her, her vission blurred and she stumbled slightly breaking one of her heels in the prosses, she cursed and uneasily slid the shoes off.

Now walking bare foot she had made it to a large building it's dark form looming over her.

She stumbled yet again, the pain in her arm sot through her and burned before turning her vision purple and the finaly black as she passed out.

* * *

Robin was on his usual route home to wayne mannor, that was when he saw her.

She was flat out on the ground, passed out. Then he saw the blood.

Robin ran to her side in a flash turning her over and assesing the damage, she had been shot in the shoulder and had lost alot of blood, he bit his lip he needed to get her home.

The boy wonder picked her up bridal style careful not to jar her arm ,he began to walk home

the uconcious girl in his arms.

**awww how cute!**

**you love me say it!**

**or...you could rewiew it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey there continuing on i am in a very Batty mood just finished watching Batman Forever, hallelujah it was sooo good. I do wonder if they will ever make a young justice movie or a robin spin-off now that would be totts cool! don't you agree. disclaimer; i do not own anything apart from ocs**

**luv ya here it is my 7th chapter...**

Paige awoke with a start, she shot up banging heads with someone, she held her head but winced at the pain

in her shoulder; now wrapped in white bandages.

The person above her was also holding his head, she could see he had a mask on but upon further

inspection she realised who he was and where she had been taken.

Robin had found her and taken her to the Batcave. Paige looked round to see the Batmobile in the center of

the room. Batgirl on the computer, Nightwing standing at the other side of the car and the Bat himself

standing at close range.

"what happened?" she asked

"you fainted" said batgirl

"you have a slight concussion" said Nightwing

"a bullet in your shoulder" said Batman nonchalantly

"and i found you" finished robin

"how long was i out?" Paige asked

"about 3 hours" said robin checking his watch

" i have called Selina, for you Paige" said Batgirl

"thank you, she must be worried sick"

"more like livid, she was raging down the phone and she is on her way here now"

Paige swallowed

_uh oh_

Selina was _not_ nice when she was angry.

* * *

They had to blindfold her so she would not know where the cave was (A/n coz the bat is very paranoid) and within seconds the black car pulled up with James in the front seat.

Selina stepped out the car and spotted her, her eyes narrowed then she saw her shoulder her stern exterior slipped slightly, Paige tried a nervous smile and her anger returned.

Paige turned slightly to whisper in Robin's ear

"quick you got any knock out gas" robin smirked but shook his head

"shit"

"GET IN THE CAR" said Selina her voice was icy and cold.

Paige did as she was told, turning once out of Selina's eye line to mouth

save me!

She got into the car, James turned round and smiled. He moved his hands and sighned

_Your for it._

she stuck her tongue out, he did the same.

Selina returned to the car and turned back to her niece.

"i am glad your ok" she said before sitting straight and starting up the car.

"me too" said Paige under her breath and the noise of the engine.

**kk did u like! next chapter. review my followers!**

**water wish 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**_hey hey hey!_**

**_thank u to followers of this story!_**

**_Nightwing's Gal_**

**_PandaSoulEater_**

**_rinpup 14_**

**_thank u x 4!_**

When they finaly reached their appartment, they all went to bed without a word.

Paige tiptoed around Selina for the rest of the next day.

Once her shoulder had healed enough, Paige much to her delight was alowed to return to her dance class.

She met Rachel and Rose outside the studio at three. The other two girls had formed and explanation as to why she had been off, she thanked them for it before they went in.

Their dance teacher was called Miss Clarie, she tought them an asortment of dance types going from Ballet, to street and free style.

Of coarse everyone had their type of dance but Paige was a silent dance prodigee, Rose and Rachel were good too but they both had tried to get their friend to sighn up for a tallent show with them.

Paige on the other hand was reluctant to do so, being the shy person that she was as herself, not as Catgirl.

Catgirl was sexy confident and daring.

Paige was a tomboy, shy and cautious.

Nothing alike thats how she had kept her identity secret, that and her contacts that changed her eye colour since hers was unique and a minority to the world, she had changed her blue/violet eyes to a dull brown.

Rachel had to wear a hood when she was Raven. Rose wore an eye patch for her missing eye when she was Ravager, instead of her glass eye.

They had all made sacrafices in becoming who they were and new fears were developed.

Catgirl was scared of drowning and couldn't swim. Ravager was scared of her father coming after her and Raven was worried that she would become possesed with her demon side and loose control of her powers.

Thet stayed together to help each other.

It wasn't till dark when they got home, Selina had left a note on the fridge.

_gone out for work. food is in the freezer. _

"take out anyone?" asked Paige

**lol soooo soz its really late my mums on her night out and i am home alone**

**keep me company and review soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hi loveies**

Tim sat at his desk, his books were in front of him, but his mind was elsewere.

A certain cat filled his mind, almost taunting him. Paige was no ordinary girl, she was...different, herself in every way possible. Tim's mind switched to when he had first met her as herself and as catgirl.

* * *

It was at a charity ball, he remembered her well since she wore a long black top, leggins and a pair of red hightops, completely wrong for a black tie event. She still struck him as beautiful though, they were introduced by Bruce and Selina and got on pretty well for the rest of the night.

the time he had met catgirl, was during patrol and she and catwoman were robbing a mueseum, him and Batman stopped them but they got away.

another few times catgirl was usual one to get him out of a jam, she could kick some ass and both could work together brilliantly.

He smilled at thoes memories, yes she was the girl for him both sides were.

**soz it was short but i needed to bring in some tim luv into the story. u know u luv me! review**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello new chapter, u luv me sorry it has taken so long.**

**i do not own apart from ocs**

The rest of the team were inside the cave. Tim had his headphones in and was listning to linkin park full blast, he was barely noticing Nightwing anoucing something important until his eyes landed on them.

Three teenage girls had enterd the cave, one was deffinetly Paige and two others were behind her. The taller one had silver blonde hair and a black eye patch over her left eye. The smaller one had a blue hodddie over her head and he could only see dark purple hair sticking out in some place

Tim took out his head phones and re-ajusted his black shades.

"guys we have more people helping the team out" said Nightwing, he pointed towards the girls.

"Paige kyle aka catgirl, 14 niece of Selina Kyle aka catwoman" Paige waved

"Rose wilson aka ravager, 13 daughter of slade wilson aka Deathstroke" Rose crossed her arms and smirked at some shocked faces

"Rachel Roth aka raven, 13 daughter of Trigon" Rachel removed her hood and stood with a blank expression.

"oh my gods!" Cassie squeeled "finaly more girls are joining the team"

Beside him Tim heard Bart whisper "hot girls, especialy the badass chick with the eye patch"

Tim rolled his eyes behind the dark lenses, then he focused on Paige. She was looking for him, and when their eyes locked her cheeks flushed and she smiled slightly.

He smiled back.

"oooohhh Timmy like the kitty-cat" said Bart teasingly and a little too loudly. Paige caught the statment and turned pink, before Rose whisperd someting and made her laugh and slap her arm.

"okay, guys you will all be given temporary rooms in the cave and also given a tour"

"sweet this is our chance" Bart wisperd before shouting "we volenteer!" whilst holding not only his own but Tim and Gar's arms up aswell.

"good, Tim and Paige. Bart and Rose and Garfield and Rachel" said Nightwing before shooing the six teens from the room.

once the door was closed, they headed in the direction of the Zeta beams before going out towards the bioship.

**okay so this is me finaly making progress though i do hav to ask what else would u like me to do coz i am stuck on ideas**

**help me review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hio!**

**thank you to my reviewers n_n**

**I have help this time!**

**(in announcers voice) please welcome my best friend ReBlE12**

**ReBlE12; hi! guys water wish is my bff! and I am helping her with this story when I can.**

**water wish; yeah coz no one will help me! review people!**

**o_o ReBlE12; okay we do not own blah blah blah!**

**...**

Catgirl walked over to the bioship, mouth open in awe.

"wow" she said " so-

"cool" offered robin smirking

"I was gonna say my style but yeah cool could work" she winked at him

"okay I am so driving this thing!" said Bart going to the enterance of the bioship he was stopped by Tim grabbing his shirt collar

"hold it speedster" he said hauling him back " 1. ladies first 2. I am driving"

"such a gentelman, just as I remembered you" said Paige as she passed with the other two girls.

Tim scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"wait you know her?" asked Gar swishing his tail

"yeah, I have met her a few times"

"cool, no wonder you like her" said Bart wiggling his eyebrows, before zipping round his a few times.

The girs took their seats inside the Bioship. Paige sat in the front of the ship opposite Tim, who after the arguing was decided driver.

Bart was on the left with Rose and Gar was on the right with Rachel.

they took off into the sky, the mountain getting smaller and smaller until they broke through the clouds and couldn't see it at all.

The girls gasped (well Paige and Rose did)

"Rachel no wonder you like flying!" exclamed Rose who was now looking out her window, some of the clouds had separated creating a gap so Rose could see the ocean below.

"Paige look how blue the water looks" she said pointing downward.

Paige leaned forward and looked over she shuddered, she hated water. she was terrified.

"what's wrong Paige?" asked Tim noticing her discomfort.

she turned and looked at him smiling nervously she said "I am fine just not used to flying" she lied through her teeth.

"that's okay we are quite high up. Do you want to go lower?" he asked, she nodded and sat back in her seat.

they went down slowly until the mountain was back insight. From there they took a tour of Happy Harbour.

They shared a few jokes on the way, including Tim telling everyone (much to Bart's discomfort and embarrassment) that Bart had managed to run around the entire city before running out onto the water and losing energy, resulting in him being rescued from the water by wonder woman.

Bart's face was bright red and Rose was laughing so much she had tears of mirth in her eye.

"and then he was all like I tripped on the water!" finished Tim more laughter erupted for them even Rachel cracked a smile.

"Tim it's not funny! I did trip" said Bart flaying his arms in frustration.

"how can you trip on a liquid? even with your superspeed?" asked Paige

"I...don't know! I just- a wave came in and caught my feet so I fell"

"really?" asked Paige raising an eyebrow.

Bart huffed and crossed his arms, "your right Robin you and her are perfect for each other you both act like smartasses" he grumbled.

Paige looked at Tim "so" she said "you really think I am smart?" the white on his mask went wide and he blushed scarlet.

when they returned Selina was waiting for the girls. She was wearing a black blouse,a grey pecile skirt and a pair of high heels.

"hi Aunt Selina!" called Paige as she spotted the older woman who smiled.

"Paige baby we gotta go to that conference now"

Paige groaned "do we have to?"

she nodded "bring Rose and Rachel too"

The other girls groaned even louder than their friend.

"come on, you can visit your new friends next week or whenever we are needed"

the three girls waved goodbye before chasing after the woman.

"Rose is hot" said Bart, both boys turned to him and stared.

"what? she is"

they shook their heads and walked inside leaving Bart flustered and trying to explain a lost cause.

"well I uh..hey-get back here" he sped after them.

**so how was that? okay ? **

**It's SNOWING OUTSIDE!**

**(eyes bugg and nearly fall out head) OMG! SNOW SNOW SNOW!**

**BYE GOING TO PLAY IN THE SNOW!**

**ReBlE12;oh and you need to review or I will send a virtual avalanche to burry you!**

**water wish; you heard her review**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry not been updating.

stupid exams and shit.

anyway here is another chapter!

conferences. The one thing Paige really did not like. It was basicly a bunch of people-stuck up people, talking about how to improve a company and how to fire people. Selina sat at the end of the table, tapping her long red painted fingertips on the surface of the table. Selina had her eyes on her niece the whole time. Paige was busy on her phone, clearly not interested.

Mr Sands, an old buissness manager snapped Selina back to reality.

"...so are we at an agreement Miss Kyle" Selina snapped her head to him, suddenly very aware of the chubby little old man.

"sorry what was that Albert?" She asked innocently, flashing a toothy grinn in his direction, however he did not look amused, he folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

" Miss Kyle, have you even been listening?"

"no she can't be bothered with listening to a pompous idiot like you" said Paige from across the room, she didn't even look up from her mobile screen.

Mr Sands eyes rarrowed at the young girl, " young lady, that is a very rude statment" the young lady shrugged and made a face.

"I am fourteen what do you expect?" Selina was trying not to laugh, the man turned back to her "miss Kyle are you going to tolorate your daughters behaviour?" Selina raised an eyebrow slightly.

" Firstly, she is my niece not my daughter" she stood up, taking her papers with her and clutching them in her hands she then thrust them at the old mans chest " secondly, you can stick your deal up your-" she cut herself off and looked at Paige " go outside will you kitten" she did and watched her aunt say something, before the man ran from the room, fumbling with the papers as he did so.

Paige ventured back in and then flopped onto the seat and started to laugh along with Selina. Both finaly calmed down and Selina sent Paige out for some coffe.

hello ahhh! I am sorry i canny make it any longer.

help ideas are welcome review or PM me!

water wish xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry not been updating.

stupid exams and shit.

anyway here is another chapter!

After a week with the team Paige found herself growing closer to Robin than anything. He would always be the one who filled her in on missions or the rules of the cave.

Selina was always giving her small winks whenever she saw the two together. Paige usualy just stuck her tongue out at her, making the cat laugh to herself.

another thing that was taking a turn in Paige's life was her dancing, her teacher had offered her an audition at the end of the school term, exactly 8 weeks away. The young girl and her friends were extatic with the news, as was Selina.

Selina and Paige also discovered that Isis had a litter of kittens on the way, they were due on the 18 th of june, since Isis had been disappearing and reappearing they barley noticed the black cats bulging belly. The kittens would be due in a month or so since it was already april.

School on the other hand was the bad side of Paige's life. The teen queens were on the rampage and they had a go at Rose, Rachel and herself. It all kicked off on wednesday morning in homeroom.

" So, did you see what she was wearing yesterday?" One blonde said.

" oh yeah, joggers to school seriously way to be unpopular" said another flipping her hair and waving with fake friendliness towards Rose, who rolled her real eye and scratched her head.

" Love to slap that slut" she whispered to Paige who was tapping her feet under the table.

" Yeah, I think you dress fine, I mean at least you wear clothes" she replied

" at least you didn't get called a goth the other day by thoes jerks on the basketball team" Rachel put in, slouching further in her chair and groaning. "Hurry up Ms(input teachers name) "

" well well well" said a silky voice from behind Paige. All three girls froze.

Mel stood behind them, along with her enterage kirsty and lizy. The head of the group smiled. The smile, however was unfriendly and fake.

" Hey Paige, how's your little brother?" She asked.

anger swelled inside Paige's stomach, she better not dare go there. But she did.

" Huh, have you got the same thing or are you just not talking?"

she stayed silent.

Mel turned to her friends " looks like Paige isn't up for talking about her poor dumb little brother"

SCHREECH!

Paige got up from her chair, anger coiling a writhing in her gut.

" Don't you dare, talk about my brother that way!" She screamed, the rest of the class fell silent but the three Blondes still stood smirking.

ms() walked in at that moment " Paige, no screaming. Detention after school please"

Paige sank down into her chair, defeted. She felt horrible the rest of the day and throughout the whole of detention.

when she was finaly released she made her way to the zeta beam near the car park and trasported to the cave.

the whole team stared.

" Sorry, I got detention, it won't happen again" she quickly scooted in beside Robin and Jamie before listening to the mission breifing.

it was simple enough and one of catgirls major assets. they were to infultraite a robbery in up town Gotham.

should be easy enough...

hey sorry that was a crappy chapter. Will improve though.

okay Paige has a little brother in this, he was adopted and raised by Selina, he is dumb ( unable to speak) i got the idea from a friend of a friend who just so happens to be dumb.

she is extreamly lovley and is a very good artist and she loves cats.

next chapter will be longer but until then ttyl xx and don't forget to review and make me happy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Thank you to any reviewers! I know I take forever to update, ideas are lacking in my mind...**

**anyway, this chapter will have a bit of kick-ass and i must warn you I am crappy at writing violence..**

**I do not own ( i want to but my mum said no)**

**here is next chapter!**

The team headed out in the bio-ship, whilst the 'newbies' scouted out in the alleys. Catgirl was jumping from one rooftop to the next, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything out the ordinary. Her thoughts wondered after a while and she found herself thinking about what thoes bitches had said about her brother. James was a smart kid, he was cute, funny and helpful. So what if he couldn't talk. She loved him to pieces. The sudden beep on her com, snapped her back to the roof and cold.

" Yeah, what's wrong?" She spoke into it.

" Catgirl, can you see 'the perfect jewel' to your left?" Asked Robin. Catgirl turned her head and her gaze landed on the neon sign and the sudden sound of the alarm going off.

" Yeah rob, I am on it!" She switched the com off and pulled her legs in ready to pounce. She lept up and down onto the fire escape, her feet firmly placed on the grate with a clang. From this spot she could see the perps climbing in through the broken window, their moves were robotic and un-human.

' strange? ' she thought. ' maybe if I get closer..' She swiftly threw her leg over the side and jumped down, landing on her feet. Catgirl stuck to the shadows, keeping her back against the wall and out of site.

Robin was driving the bio-ship and had spotted Catgirl in a nearby alley. He took a line down and slipped in behind her. She turned and made a startled sound, growling and slapping his shoulder.

" Don't do that!" She hissed. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders nochalantly. She rolled her purple eyes. " the thugs look like robots" she said peaking around the corner. Robin was right behind her, checking over her shoulder.

" They deffinitly aren't normal people from the looks of it" Said Robin as he spotted their robotic movements.

" That's what I though...you wanna take 'em out?" Robin's grin was barely there but she could tell there was one.

" Sure, CG"

The next steps of the operation were simple enough. The pair snuck around the back and Catgirl used her pinky finger nail as a lock pick, swiftly opening it and stepping inside. They ran into the goons and made a move. Robin kicked and punched his way through his lot, before knocking every single one unconsious. Satisfied, he turned and watched as Catgirl backflipped and kicked one in the jaw, sending him flaling backwards abd on top of a few others she had beaten up prior. Both breathing hard, they stumbled back outside to assess any other damages. The window was broken, glass littered the floor all around them, crunching under the soles of their feet as they trudged down the side towards the van. In the back they found all of the stollen goods. Robin radioed the bio-ship and nightwing, telling them of the mission success.

Back at the cave, most had started to turn in for bed. Paige was not one of them. The brunette had spotted Selina and James and had ran over to them and hugged her little brother tightly. She let go and looked at him.

' You stink' he signed. She laughed. She did stink and woukd need a shower when she got home.

" Love you too James" she pinched his cheeK and straightened up to face Selina. She pulled something out from her pocket-a neckless-and handed it to her. Selina beamed at her niece.

" Once a thief always a thief" she laughed " that's my girl"

and together they all headed back out the cave, to the car. Heading home.

**sorry! I know short chappter, but lacking Ideas...might have a murder happen...**

**hmmm...**

**anyway review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**thanks a ton to my reviewers! This chapter is for you!**

**I dae own this, I only own ma ocs! **

Paige had shuffled into their appartment, doffted off her high heels, cowel and clawed gloves. She pranced into the bathroom and began to run a shower.

Paige emerged with a bout of steam following her into her bedroom. She grabbed her pjs and changed into them, pulling her long hair into a single damp pleate which she flipped over her shoulder as she vacated her room and plopped onto the couch beside her brother.

She smiled as she saw isis cleaning one of her kittens. She frowned and counted them...

one was missing. Paige got up and looked around.

' What's wrong' James signed lazily.

" One of the kittens is gone" she replied as she searched around the coffe table. Not pleased with the results she huffed and crawled over to isis. The black cat purred.

" right isis, were is your baby,huh?" The cat cocked her head, its green eyes sparkled.

" you are no help" paige decided. She stood up and walked back into her room. She smiled as she heard the meow from her bed and saw the lump move under the covers. A grey pair of ears appeard followed by a head and then a tail.

" There you are" She picked the kitten up and turned it to face her. Its big eyes fixed on hers and it meowed, showing small white teeth.

" every family has a black sheep" she tucked the kitten into the crook of her arm. " in your case, its grey" she walked out the door back into the living room and sat back onto the couch, plopping the kitten on the seat beside her. It however was not having any of that-crawled back into her lap and snuggled into her.

Paige laughed just as Selina came in.

" What's so funny hon?" she asked peering over the back of the couch.

" Little guy likes to run off, that's the second time he's done that."

" What're you gonna name him then?"

Paige thought for a moment and stroked the kitten behind the ears.

" Not sure...but I'll find something"

" better be fast, james here has already named two girls" she sauntered past into the kittchen.

" What did you name them then?" Paige asked her him.

' Misty is the black one and Aphrodite is the ginger one'

she laughed " good choice" she picked up the kitten again and looked into its eyes. It yawned and Paige re-ajusted herself so she was lying on her back with the kitten on her shoulder. She could hear his purring in her ear and she fell asleep on the couch shortly after her brother had gone to bed and Selina had left for patrol


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo! I do not own apart from ocs!**

Paige, Rose and Rachel exited their dance class, each girl carrying a small slip of paper.

" I cannot beleive you" said Rose as she bumped Paige's shoulder " how can you pass up an chance like this?" Paige glowered at her friend.

" Because...I'm not good enough" she shrugged, walking at a faster pace towards the zeta tubes.

" Paige, you are an _amazing_ dancer, who says you're not good enough?"

The brunette hung her head and mumbled " Mel..."

" Why? She is just a stupid little pink cow" said Rose, who was clearly exasperated.

" Because.."

" Because what?" she pushed stopping right infront of Paige. Paige sighed.

" she..-urrgh! Look it doesn't matter" Paige stormed into the zeta beam, followed cautiously by her friends.

" She is angry" said Rose.

" Ya think" said Rachel sarcasticly before also stepping into the zeta beam. Rose sighed and jogged in behind her.

Today was training. The team were paired up as follows.

Paige and Robin

Bart and Rose

Rachel and Garfield

Mal and karren

Conner and Dinah

M'egann and l 'aggan

Nightwing and Batgirl

Jamie and Cassie

" right, I want you to do hand-to-hand combat-no wepons or powers. Got it?" Asked BC everyone nodded and turned to face their partners.

" begin"

Robin ran for Paige, she dodged out of the way and grabbed his shoulders. She used him as a spring board, pushing off his chest and kicking him in the face, he stumbled backwards but regained his balence quickly. She had landed at the other side and was waving at him to come at her. He smirked and ran this time getting the upper hand, he swipped his legs under hers and she toppled to the floor.

' Catgirl: fail" said the computer

" damn it!" Said Paige. Robin offered a hand, she took it gratefuly and he helped her up.

" You're a good fighter" comented Robin.

" Thanks...not as good as you though" dispite everything Robin blushed and Paige took notice.

The rest of the Team finished their training and it was agreed to watch a movie.

The whole time Paige and Robin smiled and sat next to each other.

**I know another short one...will get onto the crime/action soon, just wanted a bit of blooming romance.**

**review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own.**

the girls stayed over at the cave and after a huge prank war between Garfield and Bart, all three were in the same room. Paiges' room.

they sat on the floor and listened to the shouts from the hallway, mostly Nightwing telling them to knock it off.

Paige had become quiet. She was sitting with her legs to the side and leaning back on her arms.

" So...about earlier?" Started Rose until Paige shot her a look, her violet eyes flared dangerously.

" Don't go there"

" okay...But why? Honestly, you are amazing, mel is just a stupid bitch that cares way more about getting a guy up her skirt than anything else. What's stopping you?" Paige got up abruptly and looked her friend in the eye.

" you wanna know? I am scared...I want to make my mother proud of me. as a crime-fighter, as a dancer, as a person. But sometimes I just wish...I wish I was someone else"

she had walked over to her bed and sat down heaviley on the mattres, which squeeked slightly. " I don't think I am good enough for anything"

" what brought this on? You were so happy yesterday, I could feel it pouring off you" said Rachel. Paige shrugged.

" I remembered todays date"

" what's todays date?"

" Its the 16th...mom died ten years ago...today is her anniversary..." The comment stayed in the air like smoke, choking them into silence.

there was a knock at the door.

" Paige hon, you wanna go visit your mom today?" Selina sounded through the door.

" Yeah, sure thing" she called back, she heard the footsteps lessen before they were gone completly, she then haistily brushed a stray tear on her sighed.

" Paige...I am so sorry..I didn't know I-

" it's fine Rose, not your problem" she offered a small smile, which Rose returned.

* * *

Paige stared at the headstone, black granate with gold lettering, new among the old...but with no body in the coffin six-foot-under. They never found her body and held the funneral with an empty coffin and a picture. There were now fresh flowers-crysanthinums-in the vase, blocking out part of the inscription. The date.

Paige often came here alone if she needed it and now Selina had left to get something from the car, giving her a chance to speak, she knew it was silly, Talking to a piece of stone but it brought her comfort.

" Hey mom" she said, smiling sadly. " you'll never guess what happened. I got on the young justice team and I have made some new friends...oh! And I got an audition for that dance school I told you about last time" the wind blew some hair into her eyes.

she laughed " I really want to make you proud of me..." She trailed off as Selina reappeared next to her, the older woman set a hand on her nieces' shoulder and rubbed it slowly.

" She is already proud of you Paige. so am I, so is James...you don't need to prove yourself anymore. Go for that audition, ignore that little snobby-faced-bitch and her cronies, you deserve it." Paige turned around and tackled her aunt with a hug, she snuggled into the crook of her neck.

" Thank you" she said " thank you for being there for me" Selina smiled.

" Anytime kitten...anytime"

the split apart and walked back to the car, the wind picking up and blowing back their hair as they went.

**so, I wanted to get a bit deeper into Selina and Paiges' relationship, due to the fact that Selina is her surrogate/ adoptive mother and Selina thinks of Paige like a daughter.**

**please review! I love it when I get reviews and also If anyone has any villans to add in-apart from the joker please feel free to suggest.**

**thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

She needed to practice. Practice makes perfect. This was her thoughts as she switched on the music and finished streaching. paige stood up on her toes. Taking one step in time with the music.

She let the music take hold and let her emotions out. She jumped, twirled, skipped and leaped around the room with sharp and graceful movement. She did a few tricks: handstans, back-flips, round offs and cartwheels And she managed to do some floorwork.

She was spining on her left foot when she spotted a shadow in the corner, surprised she fell to the ground with a thud and a muffled 'ow'.

The figure ran towards her and as it came out of the shadows the light caught his black sun glasses.

" Oh my god, sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" Tim stammered as her helped her up.

Paige dusted herself off, laughing at herself. " no prob Timmy, just surprised me is all"

Tim froze and looked around, his eyes scanning the room behind his shades.

" calm down Tim, there is nobody else here." She reasured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. " man you bat-boys are paranoid" Tim turned back to face her and smiled slightly. She blushed, remembering the latter insident. " so how much did you see?"

" I seen enough to know that you are...really...good" he breathed, she blushed even deeper and removed her hand, staring at her feet.

" Thanks" she mumbled.

She saw his feet move off somewhere to the side and then she heard the clicking of her ipod and different music filling the air. It was a light latain dance. She turned her head up and looked at Tim quizicly.

" Care to dance, miss Kyle?" He asked, extending his hand out to her And looked up over his shades at her.

Paige smirked and put her hand in his. Tim pulled her to his and tentivly placed a hand on her waist whilst she had one on his shoulder.

They danced to the music perfectly. Paige then grew in confidence and weaved her right leg around his. He lifted her like this and spun her around gently before lowering her back down, leg still around his. They were close together and laughing breathlesly. Carefuly Paige reached up and removed his glasses, meeting the blue eyes she knew so well.

They leaned forward, closer and closer. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his breath against her face then-

" Tim! What's taking so-" Dicks voice made both teens eyes snap open and turn towards the door where the older boy stood, wide eyed and grinning like a maniac.

" Ooooh, so that's why! Timmy got a girlfriend!"

Both Paige and Tim went scarlet to the tips of their ears and broke apart abruptly, coughing in embarrassment.

" Oh yeah, that's why I am here, Selina said Mr Sands had a meeting and asked if we could take you home-the cave I mean!" Tim rushed. Paige nodded.

" Yeah that is cool, just let me grab my stuff" and with that she ran to the back of the hall, grabbed her stuff and followed them out the door. Tim's shades still in hand

**okay you know the drill! Review my pretties! ( cackles)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Dick walked with the two teens back to the car. Paige walked infront letting Dick talk to Tim.

" So.." He whisperd " you like her?" Tim went scarlett but nodded his head. Dick smiled impishly. " ohh, my baby brother's growing up so fast" he pinched Tim's cheek.

" Back off _Nightwing_ "

" oh sorry _Robin, _dude your shades" Tim turned towards Paige who held his glasses in her hand. She was smirking.

" Here forgot to give ' em back to you" she handed them to him and he slipped them over his eyes.

" So...in the car" said Dick who now held the door open. Paige jumped in and Tim followed. They drove to the cave within ten minutes and Paige found that James had already been dropped off and was sitting on Rose's lap.

James spotted her and waved franticly before almost knocking her over as he jumped into her arms.

" Ooff!" He winded her as knocked her down. The 14 year old burst into a fit of histerics and tried to push her little brother off.

" Hey little cub" she said breathlessly as she stood up. James looked at Robin and frowned. He pointed to him.

_' who's he?' _

" this is Robin." Paige patted His shoulder. " robin this is my little brother James"

Robin put his hand out to shake " nice to meet you little guy" and when James didn't respond, he awekwardly put his hand down " is he shy or something?"

Paige smiled sadly " no, he...he can't..speak" she bit her lip.

Robin winced and rubbed his forehead " oh Paige I am so sorry..I didn't mean to say that-

" no its fine. You didn't know" she reasured him. James tugged at Paiges hand and pulled her towards Rose and Rachel before climbing onto his sisters lap. Robin sat at the other side of them and talked to Paige for a while, not feeling the same awkewardness Paige had brewing deep in her stomach.

He almost kissed her. Did she like him that way? Was it catgirl he was more interested in?

She sat thinking for a while whilst he was talking to her and it was only a yawn from james that snapped her out of her daze.

" Whoa someones tierd!" Said Gar happily.

" yeah, Rob must be boaring him " Bart sing-songed. Paige chuckled and nudged rose.

" Quick form the human bed!" She whisperd. Rose edged closer and lifted James partly over her lap so his head was on Paiges lap and Rachel grabbed his ankles and tickled his feet.

James made a face and snuggled closer to paige.

**aww sorry if its like random but I didn't have many ideas today. Wanted to have a brother/sister moment and I will have more soon enough!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

The rest of the team went back to their beds and because Paige couldn't bring herself to move James, who was sleeping soundly curled up on her lap. So instead she streatched out with his head on her chest, wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep herself.

It was only a few hours later that Tim came to get a drink and found the pair. He smiled and grabbed a spare blanket, drapping it over them. Paige shifted in her sleep and then returned to her normal state. Tim crept past them and poured a glass of water before scampering back to his room, unaware a pair of violet eyes were watching him. Paige smiled and sighed. She really like him. Carefuly she removed her snoozing brother from her torso and onto the body heated space she left, she grabbed her mask from the table along with her wip and tiptoed towards the zeta-beam. She needed some fresh air and decided to take a quick scout around Gotham.

The night air was cool against her face as she walked along the roof of a building. She felt free up here, no one judging her, no one telling her what to do. She teased and twisted the leather whip with her fingers, she didn't have her gloves on so it felt weird and unfamilier.

' I feel naked' she thought with a laugh.

" so this is where you got to" said a voice from behind. Paige almost jumped 10 ft in the air. She turned and sighed in relife.

" please revert from doing that, I know you are not suppost to kill but one of these days you are gonna give some poir sap a heart-attack"

he shrugged and sat down on the edge, cross-legged. She joined him in a crouch position And looked out over the city.

" So what you doing out here at" Tim checked his watch " almost quarter to 3 in the morning" paige shrugged.

" Meh, needed some air" she tapped her fingers on the handle of her whip.

" Cool.." He trailed. Paige breathed a sigh.

" It's so beautiful at night"

" yeah, you definitly would't think this was a crime HQ" Tim chuckled.

" Yeah" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared over the edge. She shivered.

" You cold?" He asked concerned, she nodded. Almost upon instinct Tim slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Paige's violet orbs widend in slight shock at first but she ajusted and snuggled into him. They stayed like that until Tim heard a very peculier noise emmiting from Paige.

" Are...you...Paige are you _purring? _" he asked. He could feel the girl tense in his arms and smiled to himself.

" Yep" she said popping the 'p' " Sorry I tend to do that...I'll just go" she made a move to untangle herself and leave but Tim grabbed her and pulled her back. She yelped As he pulled her down. She was centimeters away from his face, close enough to see the small freckle on his bottom lip. He leaned forward and she met him halfway, finaly pressing their lips together in a kiss that sent sparks through both teens. It was long but chaste and unsure and ended with Paige as bright red as Tim's costume. She turned away and got up.

" I better get go.." She gestured down the street and Tim nodded. The bird watched the cat disappear and then fist pumped the air.

_I kissed a girl!_

**_yay! Their first kiss, don't worry the plot in this is ever changing, sorry I have not updated in a while...school and a party...and Drama...choc-a-block but I will update sometime at the end of the week, until then please review!_**

**_luv ya!_**

**_xxx_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

It all happened so fast. Paige was still day dreaming about Tim when she came back from dance shopping with Rachel and Rose when she recived the news. Paige almost fell over, thankfuly Rachel held her up with dark energy." Selina's been arrested.." Nightwing said grudgingly. He walked over to Paige.

" What for?" Paige barely whispered, eyes down cast. " what for?" She demanded her head shooting up, pure anger in her eyes. Nightwing put his hands up.

" We don't know...they had reports about her trying to murder someone, a witness spotted someone with a cat-suit and when comish arrested her they found this" he raised a neckless over his head. Paige felt her stomach drop. She had doomed Selina.

" Can I go see her? " nightwing nodded and called Tim. Tim walked over to Paige and hugged her, rubbing her back in small circles. Before leading her out of the cave.

" Poor Paige" said Rose after they left. Rachel tugged at her purple hair nervously.

" What if Selina did kill someone?"

Rose shook her head in disbelife " no, selina would never do that. She's been framed, I know it"

" but how will we prove it?" Rachel grasped Rose's arm desperatly, the normaly stoic and sarcastic girl vanished. In her place was a girl worried for her friend's safety.

" I don't know Rae...I really don't know"

Paige was near a heart-attack. She sat with Tim in the police department, bitting her nails. Tim was rubbing her shoulder reasuringly, until a police woman came and took Paige to the interagation room, where Selina was being held. The girl jumped into her aunt's waiting embrace and burried her head in her shoulder.

" I am so sorry, this is my fault for being stupid" she wept.

" Shh Kitten, it's my fault. I should have been more careful." Selina soothed.

" What's going to happen?" Paige asked, purple eyes wide. Selina smiled warmly.

" Bruce is going to look after you and James for the time being. Until they can figure out a way to bale me out of here"

" what about Isis and the Kittens?"

" Alfred said he would pop into the appartment whenever and make sure they were okay"

Paige nodded. Selina bent down slightly and brushed a stray hair from her niece's face. " look after James for me okay? Make sure he isn't upset about this."

" Promise"

" good girl" and with that the police woman reopened the door and led Paige back to Tim and Dick.

" James is in the car along with some clothes and toliteries from your appartment" Dick boomed. Paige stole a reasuring glance from Tim beore following the Bats out the police building.

James fell asleep in the car on the way there, his head on Tim's shoulder. Paige stared out the window. She would get her aunt out, one way or another.

**dun dun daa! So yeah, catwoman has been framed and all hell is about to go down. Review if you dare!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Paige woke up, realising immedietly that she wasn't in her own room. Then everything from the day before hit her. She sighed and looked at the clock.

6:05

'better get ready for school then' she thought climbing out of bed. She padded over to her suitcase-dick must have brought it up- and flipped over the lid. She filled through the contents before grabbing leggings and a long red top. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom and pulled her hair into a messy side plat And put in her contacts to turn her eyes brown. There was a knock at the door and Alfred entered, bearing a tray. He smiled at her.

" Good morning miss" he said setting the tray down on her bed. " I heard you from down stairs and took the liberty of making breakfast for you and young James"

" thank you Alfred" Paige replied, taking up a piece of toast from the holder. Alfred nodded his head and went to the door.

" I do not belive Miss kyle could commit such a crime" he said suddenly, opening the door half-way. Paige stopped chewing and put the toast back on the plate. She swallowed.

" She's robbed and stolen. Beaten up a few people, but she'd never commit murder Alfred...she's been framed. i know it"

" I know...but there is no evidence to support your view I am afraid. Selina may just have to wait until new evidence is revealed" Alfred smiled once again and left the room.

Paige finished her toast and grabbed her school bag, she would have to walk a bit before she reached the school. James was still asleep and thanks to a quick report from Tim, Paige found that James could be given the day off.

She managed to get to school on time and recived sympathetic looks from Rachel and Rose when she got to home room.

" oh look, it's Paige" Mel sneared from the other end of the classroom. Paige stopped in her tracks. She heard Mel's feet behind her and turned to face her. Mel smirked and stepped forward.

" heard you were trying to get into a dance school"

oh no

" I also heard your mom was a dancer" she continued her smile growing wider, almost like the jokers'. Paige felt her chest tighten and eyes water slightly.

" You don't have a mom though..do you?" Paige stayed silent " your mom's dead"

Paige started to sob uncontrolably. She couldn't take anymore of this. The tears streaked down her face and yet Mel had the gaul to _laugh _and turn to her cronies.

" shut up!" Paige yelled. " shut up! Just shut up!" She said it over and over until she snapped completly. This was it, the final straw. Paige slapped Mel across the face and yanked her blonde hair extentions out violently. Mel yelped patheticly. Paige felt all the anger and depression flow out of her.

" You know what Mel? You are a heartless, stone cold,egotistical, Little Bitch!" She could feel Rose smirking behind her. " I am sick of you and your Barbie entorage, I've been taking your shit for god knows how long! You treat my friends like garbage and you even have the gaul to make fun of my dead mother and Brother who is more of human being than you will ever be! So go to hell and burn whore!" Paige ran past Mel who was dumbstruck and retreated to the edge of the school campus. Once outside the gate she allowed herself a breath of relife. Rose and Rachel quickly followed. Rose was reached her and doubled over from laughing.

" Oh my god! Paige Kyle you little BAMF!" She squeeled clutching her sides. Rachel was wide eyed.

" You almost gave me a migrane with your emotions" she said.

" god that felt good to get that off my chest..." Paige breathed " I wonder if she's still frozen like that in the classroom?" She immitated Mel's face and made her eye twitch. Rose howled in laughter.

" Jeez, you just mouthed off every word in the book to insult people"

" I know...but it is true"

" come on let's go hide for the day" Rose offered. Paige shook her head " you guys go, I gotta get some stuff from my aunts appartment anyway"

" okay, see ya later CG" Rachel replied.

Paige really didn't know what the hell she did back there. All the stress and anger had just...exploded? Maybe but something had done the job. She had stood up to Mel and was happy to at least have one problem solved. She reached the appartment and got in through the window,almost stepping on Isis's tail in the prosses. She headed to her room and was thankful the police hadn't been in yet. She grabbed her dance bag and shoved a bunch of clothes into it, shoes and all. She got a picture of her mom on her bedside table and chucked that in tne bag aswell. The little kitten who still didn't have a name meowed loudly behind her. She bent down and picked him up, he snuggled against her hand in a way that made his hair stand up on end, giving him a mohawk. Paige laughed and then rememberd that Alfred probably hadn't turned up to feed them-

the door to the appartment opened suddenly. Paige dove under her bed and held the kitten under her arm. She could see the butlers shoes and hear him calling out to the cats with the promise of food. The kitten meowed next to her ear and she made the mistake of letting him go. Alfred spotted the kitten and frowned, realising the bedroom door was open and a bag was on the bed.

" You can come out now Paige" paige banged her head, forgetting the lack of space available to her and cursed in pain Before slithering out of her hidding spot.

" Come with me" Alfred gestured. Paige followed on, grabbing her bag and trailing after him.

she was in deep trouble now.

**I do appologise for the swearing,mthis actualy happened to one of mt friends who was being bullied. One day she just snapped and went verbaly and physicly bezerk! Oh and don't do that in school kids, all it does is get you a suspention.**

**review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Alfred was silent on the way to Wayne mannor, he looked into the rear-view mirror a few times only to see her head bowed in shame. He sighed and turned into the driveway. He would have to call Master Bruce and let him know. That was bound not to go right...

" You slapped her?" Bruce boomed. Paige kept her head down and twiddled her thumbs.

" she insulted me and my family" She shrugged. She heard Bruce growel.

" the headmaster has given you a week suspension. You are now under house arrest"

" what!" Paige yelled getting up from her seat. Bruce looked down on her like an ant.

" You are not allowed to leave this house without permission or an accompanyment, understood?"

" Why, wh-

" understood?"

Paige backed down and her shoulders slumped. She nodded and turned to run up the stairs. She got to 'her room' and slammed the door, letting her back slip down it until she was sitting on the floor. She wiped a tear that made it's way down her face and took a shakey breath. There was a tv in her room, so she crawled over to it and pressed the on button. the news came on.

" It seems, that the notorius murderer Catwoman has been taken into custody and is currently awaiting trial at Gotham court this week.-"

Paige switched the tv off without further ado. She rubbed her temples and stood up walking towards her bed. She went to open her bag when movement caught her eye. Carefuly she opened it and was surprised when a small grey head popped out, whiskers and all.

'Meow' said the kitten. Paige allowed herself a laugh and picked the kitten out of the bag.

" How did you get in here, huh?" She stroked him behind the ears. " little renegade" she said. A thought hit her. " renegade...Renegade" She looked the kitten in the eye.

" You wanna be called Renegade?" She asked. The kitten purred. " I take that as a yes" she plopped him down on the bed and grabbed her mom's picture from the bag placing it on the nightstand carefully. She looked out her window up to the night sky.

" I will prove Selina's innocence..even if I have to take her place. Not even Batman can stop me now"

**so sorry it is hardly a chapter, but I have a ton of other stories that haven't been updated in ages! And I have a scrip to rehearce and a math test coming up to revise for! Ahhhh!**

**review please and I will update ASAP.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Paige waited until dark, she slipped on her catsuit under her pj's and hid her whip and gloves under her pillow, her heels were at the very back of her closet, hidden from view. She could hear someone approaching and sunk under the covers, pulling her mask down.

She saw the beam of light spread across the window's curtains along with the sweeping black shadow that followed. It stood for a second before closing the door and shrouding the room in darkness once again. Paige then waited another few minutes until she was sure everyone was asleep and made her move. She flipped the covers off, removed her pjs to reveal the black costume underneith, pulled her mask over her eyes, grabbed her whip and carefully opened the wardrobe and collected her shoes.

Once she was completly dressed she moved over to the window, drew the curtains and pulled the sash up before climbing out into the open air. Paige waisted no time as she skillfuly manuvered her feet on the roof towards the pipeline, she jumped down to the balcony and climbed the rest of they way down. And with that she ran as best she could from the mannor into the night.

Paige Had been watching him for an hour. Mr sands, was stumbling drunk down the street. He was coughing and reching violently and at one point bent over to catch his breath. Paige sneared behind her mask.

fat git. She thought venemously. Mr sands was stumbeling towards her now, realising this she slipped into the shadows of the ally and bumped into someone. Catgirl turned abruptly, ready to slam whoever it was into the concrete floor, when she heard the distinctive jingle of bells.

Her purple eyes fell apon a black and red figure and relaxed.

" Harley?" Catgirl asked. The figure stepped forward revealing harley Quinn herself.

" Hey, kitty-girl...where's ya antie?" Harley looked around confused. " whacha doin' out 'ere all by ya lonesome?"

" Catwoman has been arrested and I wanna find the real killer"

Harley covered her mouth " oh! Gosh, golly! Ya aunt never seemed the killin' type-

" she didn't kill anyone!" Catgirl hissed. " she'd never kill...she isn't like you or Ivy"

" hey! Not ma fault Mista J don't like no strays. Catwoman ain't all woman, like me!"

" Well, she isn't a murderer. She is innocent and I am gonna prove it no matter what Batman says"

Harley's eyes brightened. " oooh, you got old batsy on her side! Hahaha, mista J will laugh at that!" She cackled before stopping sharply and grinning malevolently at Catgirl.

" Oh and...roumor on the street is...you know who is back in town..." She whispered before running back into the shadows, her cackling laugh still thick in the air around her.

Paige shivvered. That only meant one person...

Roman Sionis...a.k.a...Black mask

**omg! Finaly, guys I am so sorry it is a short chapter but I assure you I will update within a week or so. Got my talk out the way along with a science test. Math test on the 24th (eeeeppp! My head hurts) and a history test tomorrow.**

**yippee. But until then I will send you (virtual) hugs and kisses for being the best reviewers and being so patient with lazy little me.**

***mwah* :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Catgirl managed to walk back to the mannor, the thoughts of what Harley had said still swimming in her mind. Paige climbed the pipes and returned to the balcony, then roof until finaly reaching her window. She pulled it open and slipped inside quietly. Unaware of the figure perched on her bed.

" how was patrol?" Paige jumped and spun round on her heels to see none other than Tim sitting on the edge of her bed. Her purple eyes went wide as sausers and her mouth fell open. " I-I-I ...ummm..." She stammered. " how...when did you get here?" She managed.

Tim stood up and crossed his arms " James had a nightmare. He automaticly came to your room, finding you weren't there he came to me"

Paige bit her lip and pulled off her mask and gloves throwing the items on the chair to her left with a defeated sigh. " are you going to tell on me?" She questioned. Surprisingly Tim shook his head.

" No...I understand your want to prove Selina's innocence." Tim said. Paige let go of the breath she was holding. " but.." Wait a second. But no there was not supposed to be a but! " I wanna help. Bruce cannot do anything about it since, technicly, i am your 'escort' "

" a loophole..." She grinned " I like your thinking Timmy"

" also I may have to go under a new alias."

" why not Robin?" She questioned.

" Well, It doesn't exactly fit in with your name"

" catgirl and robin does sound a little cheesy, but hey I think I might have a spare catsuit somewhere..." She sashayed over to her suitcase and rummaged to the bottom talking as she did. " We can tailor it to fit you" she pulled the black material free. " and add things on." She continued bringing the suit towards him and holding it against his chest. " aww, you're like two inches taller than me and I am still wearing the heels!" She looked at him the the suit and then back to him.

" Make it longer" he said. "make it more..." He searched for the right words " ...manly"

" oh! Yeah, definitly need to loose this" she gestured to the chest area where the material bagged.

" Um, yeah I don't have any"

" well we could turn 'em into pockets?" She suggested, starting to giggle. Tim followed suit.

" oh god, Paige you slay me" he said.

" I know I have my moments"

" right, shall we get started?"

" totally"

It took them the rest if the night and Alfred's sewing machine to finnish the costume, but the result itself was good enough for them. Tim wanted to see how it looked and then so went to get changed. He emerged a few minutes later clad in bodysuit, trousers, belt, non-clawed gloves, leather jacket with a hood and his regular domino mask and boots.

He look hot.

" Wow" Paige said dreamily "me-ow Tim" Tim looked at himself.

" Great, now all I need is a name"

" catkid?"

" No"

"catperson"

"nope"

"catboy?"

" Nuhuh"

" ummm..." She thought for a second and snapped her fingers when something came to her. " I got it"

" what?"

" What about Catlad?"

" Catlad?"

" Catlad"

Tim smiled " I like, yeah...Catlad it is"

Paige stood infront of him and extended a hand " nice to meet you, Catlad" Tim took her hand.

" Oh no, the pleasures all mine Catgirl"

The pair grinned.

**hahaha! Yes I have finished my maths tests, haven't got the results yet but hayho I am happy and I am able to update a bit more often! **

**( bounces up and down)**

**yay!**

**yay!**

**yay!**

**yay!**

**review please and Ideas are welcome, just don't blow up my brain!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Paige and Tim became a team, they snuck out at night on their own patrol, making sure to only go near the bridge and under the train station, away from Batman. Tim made a better partner than Paige could have imagined, he had her back and she had his. The cat duo as Tim had called them. She still missed Selina terribly though and watched the news often to see if anything had happened.

It was on a Monday Night and Paige didn't have to go out on patrol till later. She sat on her bed, with a cup of warm milk on the nightstand and her heels at the end of the bed. That was when the report came on.

" Breaking News. It would seem the Notorious crime lord Black Mask is at large once again after a police investigation went underway to locate a Mr Albert Sands who was last seen a week ago. The search had yet to uncover any evidence as to where is is or may have been, but my sources tell me the police raided an old wearhouse and found Illegal drugs along with several men working for Black Mask. They have been taken into custody for questioning"

Paige felt her blood go cold. Harley was telling the truth. Paige switched the tv off and grabbed her boots And a wad of cash for a taxi. She needed to get more evidence. Even if it ment going to a crime scene.

She snuck out. She wanted to do this on her own. Without Tim. Without her friends. She repeated her usual decent from her window to the gravel driveway and ran off into the night.

It didn't take long for her to flag up a cab, she removed her gloves, mask and hair tie, so she wouldn't be suspected. The coat she had was drapped around her shoulders, hidding her costume. She told the driver to take her out the city. He gave her a look, but did so anyway.

They reached the end if the harbour and Paige payed the driver, got out and waited for the cab to be out of sight before she slipped on her mask, gloves, tied her hair up and shrugged off her jacket. It was pitch black save for a few street lights, making some of the old cargo ships look ghostly in the moonlight. Catgirl carefuly walked along the ground, looking until her violet eyes landed on the warehouse.

Bingo.

She ran towards it, being aware that she was in heels, at a regular pase. The warehouse was rustic, badly painted and deralict. She wondered just how safe it would be once she got inside. Hopefully the thing wouldn't colapse down on her head...Catgirl entered the building and was almost shot back out by the police tape, she did not want to be a human sling-shot. she ducked under it and continued her search, stepping over hazords such as broken glass and bubble-wrap. She spotted a faint glint in the corner and tiptoed over to investigate. The object was deffinitly metal...she picked it up and examened it. It was a police badge. Paige stepped back awkwardly and tripped up slightly, she turned and bit back a scream. There was a dead police officer behind her. Paige was about to turn tail and run when she heard a sickening laughter. The hairs on her neck stood up on end, yet she dared to face the towering figure. His eyes nothing but hollow sockets with red dots for eye stared malevolently back at her. What scared her most however was the smile.

" Hello little kitten"...


	27. Chapter 27

**do not own. Only own ocs.**

The snear on his face made her blood run cold. She bit down on her lip and furiously scanned the room for an escape, realising there was only one exit...and he was blocking it with his stocky 7 ft frame. Catgirl swallowed the fear that had edged it's way to the back of her throat in the form of a lump. Her stomach was turning itself inside out and her palms under her gloves were begining to sweat.

" I wondered when you would get tangled in my trap. It seems...curiosity really did kill...the cat. You're just as stupid as your mentor, to quick to act" he chuckled darkly.

" What do you want?" Catgirl stepped forward clenching her fists at her sides wishing she hadn't come here alone.

black mask steppd forward hands clasped behind his back. " I want to get my revenge on Catwoman" he said as if it was obvious.

" Well you did, she's in jail" Paige snarked.

" Oh no, no, no, no. Didn't you see the news, girlie? Your mentor got out an hour ago. They found out that I was guilty and that Catwoman was framed. They'll discover you're missing, put two and two together and come and get you But they won't find you.."

Paige gulped

" ...well alive anyway.."

* * *

Selina tapped her nails against the glass of water she had in her hand. Bruce had driven her back to the mannor, gone up the stairs to get the kids only to find that Paige wasn't in her bed. James sat next to Selina and looked up at her with big eyes.

'were's Paige' he signed. Selina rubbed her temples.

" I don't know...I really don't know" just then Tim burst into the livingroom panting.

" I think I know where she is" he said. Selina looked hopefuly at him and nodded for him to tell her. " her costume isn't in her wardrobe or suitcase but her com link is attatched to one of her gloves. I have the other half, we can track the signal and find her that way"

Bruce stepped towards Tim " you sure?"

" Positive" Bruce then turned to Selina.

" You're gonna want to come with, so I suggest you suit up" Selina nodded and picked up her bag holding her costume. She ran upstairs to get changed and Tim and Bruce headed down to the batcave.

* * *

Paige was currently tied up and gagged in the corner of the wearhouse. Her head throbbed from the punch he had thrown at her and the cut from the ring on his hand stung like hell. She watched him as he shifted a few boxes here and there, the riffs and scrapes echoing around the building. She felt a cold rush of fear when she saw what he had in his hand. Long thick-linked iron chains with a very sinister looking hook on the end. He stomped towards her and grabbed her by the hair making her cry out, the sound Ricocheting of the walls. She heard the clank of the links and felt the cool steel hook onto the back of her bound hands. Then without warning Paige was yanked to the ground, the pull itself almost took her arms out her sockets and she was dragged out the building.

**muhahaahhh!- cough! Okay sorry it's short and sort of cliffy but I will update as soon as humanly possible (probably next week) It is summer and my old school is being demolished on Saturday! Whoohoo! So yeah!**

**please review my kittens and I will update. Romance suggestions wanted I have nearly all of it And lots of drama!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Catwoman, Batman and Robin all clambered into the Batmobile. Tim hadn't gotten through to Paige verbaly but he still managed to track the signal to the harbour. They were currently following the red dot on the G.P.S system and contacting the team. Tim managed to get hold of Nightwing.

" Yeah, Rob what's happening?" Nightwing said over the link.

" Catgirl, went out alone and we are pretty sure she's been kidnapped, we've tracked her link to an old wearhouse in Gotham Harbour, can you meet us there?"

" Sure. I'll get the team ready, who do you need?" He asked. Tim hesitated.

" You, Bart, Garfield, Rose and Rachel" he said finally.

" okay, we'll Rendezvous A.S.A.P and Timmy"

" yeah?"

" She'll be fine. Don't worry" and with that the link cut off.

* * *

Paige's arms burned as she was hauled out onto the deck of the ship. Black Mask walked over to a hook and reel, pressumably used for a fishing net, and fastened Paige's chain to it. Paige felt her wrists sting from the rope and the gag was starting to hurt her jaw. The villan walked to the top of the ship and opened a hatch, inside was a small green button. He looked over at her and smiled.

" Fancy going flying kiddo?" He asked, pushing the button and making Paige realise immeadietly what was happening. The reel started to pull her backwards until her back and head hit the crane pole. It started to pull her arms up until they were over her head and going further, her feet came off the ground getting higher and higher. Her arms screamed in agony as she took her own weight, dangling from some 8 meters off the ground. She heard the man in the mask laugh, as if it was some fun game. Paige groweled against the material in her mouth, he only laughed harder Then he stopped abruptly. face mutating into the most Satanic guise she had ever seen. He moved into the shadows a bit more and Paige felt the crane click and move to the right. It was only when she looked down she knew she was in deep trouble. Below her lay the black choppy waters of Gotham bay.

* * *

Tim was bitting his lip with worry. What if they didn't make it on time? What if she was already dead? Oh god, oh god, please don't let her be dead...please. They were almost there now.

Please Paige...stay alive.

* * *

" cats don't like water do they, little girl?". Paige could feel the tears on her face, pure fear and hatred fueling thoes tears. Her ribcage seemed to be growing smaller, making it hard to breathe. Her body shook from the cold as all the blood rushed to her feet making her legs feel like solid led. Oh god she didn't want to die from this. She didn't even get to say goodbye to James or Selina...or Tim. Paige wished she hadn't come alone, why was she so stupid? So Naive? She was never going to see her friends again, never dance again never see Isis or Renegade. She started crying, letting her ragged breath create puffs of smoke in the cold air.

" awww, don't cry. You're gonna be with your moma soon enough"

" not if I can help it you Psychotic bastard!" A yell came from the docks. Paige spotted silver hair and a blue cloak in behind the shipping boxes. Ravager and Raven...

" Yeah let her go you ugly thug!" That must have been Bart, judging by the blur of red.

" Black Mask, you let my friend go right now, or Soul help me I will-

" hahahah! Do what kid, you wanna save your little girlfriend? Is that is Robin!?"

Paige looked over at Tim with pleading eyes, he looked right back at her with something unreadable. " let her go...now" Black Mask put his hand on the switch.

" Whatever you say...Hero.." And with that the crane release itself, much too quickly

Paige shot downwards

towards the water

towards the darkness

she screamed loudly, but it was cut off by a very large splash.

she began to sink, the light on the surface fading.

she had flashbacks, being in the car as it filled with water, struggling to breathe.

the chain hauled her down further, the binds making it dificult to move. Her vision became blurry...she heard a faint bang above her and two splashes. One was a much larger shape and stayed afloat on the surface, whilst the other dived down. She felt her body shutting down...just as a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the surface...

**guys I am going to be an utter bitch and make you wait, Sorry for the language there, please excuse me. I will update quickly hopefully next day, I am on a role here but I am not feeling the best and didn't get a lot of sleep so I am turning in early and I still need my dinner and a bath. Till next time!**

**review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

When Paige screamed and hit the water, Tim launched himself forward. He lept onto the deck, shed his cape and dove over the other side after her. The water was freezing and hit him like a thousand knives. He heard a gun shot and another splash next to him. He kept swimming until he could see Paige's outline, he reached out his hand and grabbed her bound wrists, pulling her up his chest as he kicked vigorously towards the light.

* * *

Tim broke the surface with a loud gasp and Cough. He cradled an unconcious Paige to his chest and one-handedly swam to the old Pier. The cold had made his arms weak and he couldn't find the strenghth to lift Paige out of the water.

" Azarath, metrion, zinthos" he heard from above, Catgirl was then lifted from his shaking arms with Raven's black energy and deposited on the Pier. Dispite his numb arms Tim mangaged to lift himself out and crawled next to his friend.

" Catgirl?" He touched her shoulder.

no response.

" Catgirl?" She wasn't breathing...He pressed his ear to her chest.

no heartbeat.

" Paige!" Tim cried. The boy placed his hands on her chest and began C.P.R.

1...2...3...4...5 ...6...7...8..9...10...

He pressed his lips to her's and breathed.

1...2...3

Tim repeated it twice over and still nothing...

" Paige, Please..." He was sobbing " please wake up...come back to us...come back to me..."

Suddenly Paige's body convulsed, coughing, spluttering and gasping as the water came out her lungs. She opened her eyes and saw Tim.

" Tim I- mmmhhff!" She was cut off by Tim smashing his lips against hers. He poured his heart out, the desperation, releife and pure love into that kiss. Paige gripped his wet hair and kissed back, forgeting everything as her mind was wiped clean with bliss. He released her and they both looked at each other, breathing hard. A coy smile slipped onto her face.

" Gee, boy wonder..I just got my breath back and you took it away again..."

Behind them they heard Batman cough and were switched to reality. Both teen's turned red and Paige bit her lip. Selina practicly shoved Tim out the way and enveloped her niece in a bone crushing hug, Paige did the same to her and after her aunt pulled away, Rose and Rachel grabbed her and did the same.

" w-where's B-black mask?" Paige asked, her teeth chattering. Tim who had taken back his cape, wrapped the material around her shoulders. Selina looked down guiltily and Paige noticed the revolver in her aunt's hand.

" you shot him?" She whispered. Catwoman nodded. That must have been the bang and the second splash.

" I reacted too quick...and shot him in the face.." Selina fiddled with her glove. " I didn't want you to get hurt"

" It's fine..." She looked over at Batman " will she-

" no. I will make up a cover story" he said quickly. Paige nodded her thanks and stood up on shakey legs. Tim wasn't about to let her walk and picked her up bridal style, locking lips with her once again.

" uuurh! Can you guys stop making out! Seriously get a room" Garfield complained rather loudly.

Rachel turned to face him. " Jealous?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the changling.

Garfield crossed his arms " maybe.." Rachel leaned over and pecked his cheek, sending a red streek across his green features. Bart turned to Rose and puckered up, the silver haired teen scoffed and slapped him.

" Ow!" He rubbed his cheek. " I thought we were having a moment!"

" In your dreams fast guy" she retorted walking away from him. Bart turned to Tim smirking.

" Yep, she diggs me!"he said matter-of-factly. Tim shook his head then gestured up the pier.

" go on then Romeo, need to get back to the cave" and with Paige in his arms Robin set about after his friends.

* * *

Tim took Paige to the infirmary where she was checked over for signs of hypothermia and once they were both dresses in warm dry clothes Tim carried her to her room in the cave.

The pair fell asleep spooning on the bed.

**it's okay guys It is not the last chapter! I have to say it is going to end soon.**

**: ( but it's fine, I will try and give you a cool last few chapters! : ) **

**see you tomorrow!**

**review **


	30. Chapter 30

**do not own. Only own ocs.**

Paige woke up, pressed against something warm. She snuggled into it and felt it shift. Tim cracked an eye open only to be met with purple orbs staring up at him.

" Morning," he said bitting back a yawn. Paige smiled up at him snd craned her neck to place a kiss on his lips.

" Never got the chance to say thank you," Tim's face went pink and he scratched his head idoly before replying with a small " you're welcome,". Paige laughed and got out the bed, wincing suddenly at the pain in her still healing muscles. She rolled her shoulders until the knick was gone and then Proceeded to grab her slippers. Tim stood up also and stretched before meeting Paige in the hallway. The pair walked to the kitchen and were met with some sight. Selina was sitting with James who was currently playing with Rose's hair. Bart and Garfield were upsides-down on the sofa playing mario cart and Rachel was busy hovering, whilst reading a book. The rest of the team were scattered about the place, Nightwing was in the corner and was the first to spot them. He ran up to Tim and hugged him before wrapping an arm around a laughing Paige and hugged her too.

" It's the two love-birds!...or you know bird and Cat," Tim shook his head at his brother and Paige almost face-palmed. Next thing Paige was knocked backwards by her silver and purple-haired friends.

" Oh, my god! Guys seriously!," Paige laughed again. Then James and Selina walked over to her and hugged her aswell. " hey jailcat," she said to Selina, earning her a smack on the shoulder and clap from James.

Suddenly Selina went to get something from her pocket, she pulled it out and handed it to Paige. Paige opened it and scanned the letter, walking into the livingroom for more light. Her hand suddenly shot to her mouth and without turning back she held it out to Rose and Rachel. Rachel took the letter and held it infront of the two of them. Both girls' eyes went wide. " no fucking way...," Rose gasped.

" what is it?," Garfield asked from the couch. This time Paige turned around with the biggest smile on her face ever. She jumped up a d down on the spot for three before yelling " we got in!," followed by a squeel of delight. Rose and Rachel joined her jumping.

" we're going to New york bitches!" Rose shouted gleefuly. Tim looked at a loss as much as the test of them apart from Selina.

" Why are they going to New york?" Tim asked her. Selina smiled.

" That audition Paige went for was a chance to preform in new york. Something tells me she passed her audition," she looked over at the girls once more and Tim smiled also, walking over and joining in followed by Bart and Garfield...

* * *

The girls had to leave the next weekend and by that time had invited almost everybody to their show.

now all they had to do was impress the critics...

**right not the last chapter sorry this one is a bit all over the place, but you know I wanted to get to this bit.**

**yay! Dancing!**

**review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**do not own. Only own ocs.**

Paige, Rose and Rachel were getting ready backstage. Rose was wearing a blue leotatd and orange leg warmers, with street kicks. Rachel was wearing a long purple frill top and quarter length jazz pants with black kicks and Paige was wearing a skirted red leotard, ballett tights and point shoes. All girls had their hair tied up in either a bun or ponytail, with half a bottle of hairspray, a gazillion bobby pins and hair gel. Paige was helping Rachel with her stage make-up so she didn't look like a ghost under the light, when Rose made a horrified noise.

" what's wrong Rose? Pre-show nerves?" Paige teased. Rose groaned again and sat down to fix the heel of her shoe.

" No...Bart and the boys are right at the front" Rachel started to laugh, almost making Paige smudge the dark orange lipstick.

" just look at the back of the hall, you'll be fine" Paige reasoned, finishing her friends make up.

They were to go on seperatly for the first few dances, then one all together, then Paige had a solo contemprary dance at the end afterthe other compitition had done theirs.

Rachel was the first one on, dancing to ' do your thing' by basement jaxx. Rose and Paige watched from the sidelines and saw the boys at the front doing a mini hand jive to the music, they laughed and sniggered and could see that Rachel was also cracking a grin as she danced.

Then it was Rose's turn to go on dancing to ' Low' by Flo Rida. She kicked ass in her dance and by the end Bart looked like he was hypnotised.

Then finaly it was Paige's turn dancing to ' fly' from the movie peter pan. She spun on her left foot then right then a high kick and lots of twirls. She loved every minute of it and when she finished she spotted Tim in the crowd and winked at him, grinning as she praced off the stage.

They got changed into their next costumes: pirate themed since they were dancing to ' he's a pirate' from Pirates of the Carribean. They laughed because Rose had the excuse to wear her eye patch.

Then after that they waited an hour until the other schools had gone and It was Paige's last chance to impress. She chose a sentimental song. It might have been an updated version but the lyrics were the same.

' The power of Love' by Gabrielle Aplin was her mom's favorite song. Paige wanted to do her proud. She stepped onto the dark stage and found her way to the middle, getting into position and waiting for the music...

The lights came on, casting her shadow onto the back of the stage, she started to move.

She did light ballett steps at the begining, a few turns, slow leg movements and arm moves. It was only her, everyone else in that room disappeared, the critics and Judges, Rose, Rachel, the audience, everyone faded until the only thing left was hwrself and her shadow moving in cinc with her. The music contined and so did she, letting the music fuel her every leap, bound and twirl. Lights became a blur as her heat soared higher and higher, she pushed herself, panting. The souls of her feet started to hurt, but still she didn't stop. Then finaly the crecendo hit her, she twirled on the spot holding her hands out in front of her, her left leg gradualy getting higher until it was over her head and she was still spinning. Out the corner of her eye she saw a glipse of her mom standing in the corner smiling proudly, her imagination of coarse, but it felt real st that moment. Then as the music slowed she turned to the side, slid into splits and placed her head on her knee as the music finished. There was utter silence then, complete noise as whoops and hollars filled the room, clapping from everyone as she stood and took a bow smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek. Tim gave her a thumbs up and she almost laughed at Bart who was jumping in his seat. She turned and left the stage. Rose and Rachel grabbed the poir girl and squeezed, making her cough and gasp through some tears. Selina who had popped up out of nowhere offered her a tissue and laughed.

" Your, mother would be so proud of you, if she was here," she said.

Paige looked at her aunt and bit her lip ducking her head down then back up. " that's the thing Selina...she was there...to me she was dancing with me..."

the announcer broke their conversation. It was time for the winners call.

" Ladies and gentelmen the judges have decide the places would you settle and sit in your seats," he collected an envelope from the pannel and opened it.

" In Fourth place we have...Danica levesque!" The girl collected ger trophey with a slight look of snobbish dissapointment.

" in Third place...Rose Wilson!" Rose's jaw dropped and she went to collect her trophey.

" That's my girl!" Bart yelled happily, getting a slap on the back of the head from Tim.

" In second place...moira sage!" another girl went up to get her trophey. Then it was the moment they had been waiting for.

" And the winner of this dance competition, who is to be given a scholarship for the acadamy of dance in LA is..."

Paige felt her blood pounding in her ears, Rise and Rachel squeezing her hand and then..

" ...Paige Kyle!"

Her head shot up, clapping and whooping from the front row snapping her from her daze. She had won. She had won.

She accepted the trophey and flowers from the announce who offered his congradulations to her. She could see Selina practicly dancing with joy in the background. She took a minute to close her eyes before looking to the ceiling and whispering.

" Thanks mom,"

* * *

They were back at the cave in no time at all, still buzzing from the victory. Rachel who hadn't won anything reasured Paige that she had fun and didn't really want a trophey; she needed the space for her books on her shelf Anyway.

They also found Bart on a kitchen stool with an Ice pack on his face.

" what happened to you?" Tim questioned.

" I got my kiss, but then Rose slapped me," he revaled a red hand print on his cheek. " it hurt but it was soooo crash," Just then Rose walked past him. " hey Rosie can I get another kiss and get matching slap marks?"

Rose whipped around " how about no, and if you try it I'll knock your teeth out!" She stormed off down the hall.

" Arrrrrhhh, I like my ladies fiesty," he purred before darting off in a red blur after her.

Tim and Paige sat down on the couch. Paige snuggled into his side and Tim drooped an arm around her, holding her perfect silece, however, was broken by a thud from down the hall.

" Hey guys, I am going to need another Ice pack...and a good dental surgeon's number,"

The pair just laughed. Life could not possibly get any better.

The End.

**aww, It's finished...I feel sad now. But aw well. So I hope you guy have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing this fic. A big shout out to my absaloutly wonderful Reviewers, Followers and Faves for putting up with my bad spelling, Grammer, short crappy chapters and late updates. Thank you for taking the time to read and review the cats are back.  
**

***virtual hugs and kisses* for every single one of you!**

**water wish xoxoxo.**


End file.
